Forever Thats The Whole Point
by ShamefulDesire
Summary: Buffy was all he could think about. He was unsure if it was because his curse had been removed, but he needed to see her. Slightly AU! [On Hold] [Might remain incomplete]
1. It’s Been Awhile

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon!

**Authors Note:** This is only my second fan fiction ever. It is my first Buffy one. Please read and review. It would mean the world to me!!!!! Thank you Crying Princess!!!! You are the best beta reader ever!!! Also, this is an AU fic!

**Rated: R** for language and sexual content in later chapters!

**Chapter 1**

_It's Been Awhile_

Angel was just starting to pack for his trip to Sunnydale. It had been over six years since he'd last seen Buffy. Angel had always had a special connection with Buffy, but lately he had a strong desire to see her. Angel had been trying to resist, but his restraint had failed. He had to see her. He had no idea why he was going. Buffy had probably long since moved on. He didn't even know what he was going to say when he got there.

As he got in the car to leave, he felt a twinge of panic. What if Buffy didn't want to see him? Maybe he should call first. . . He shook his head. He couldn't wait another minute. He had to leave now. He had to see her.

Angel had been driving for hours. He was almost there. He had already called and made reservations at a local hotel. Angel decided he would go there first and get settled in before he went to see her. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long visit. When he reached the hotel he started to unpack when his thoughts travel to a year before when he had saved an extremely powerful sorcerer. The sorcerer had granted him two wonderful gifts. They were not things he had asked for, but he definitely had wanted them. Even though he was still a vampire, he could stay in the sunlight without setting himself on fire. The other thing was also extremely important. He couldn't lose his soul no matter what happened. Not because of happiness or anything else. He wondered if someone had let Buffy know, but it didn't matter; he wasn't there for that. After unpacking and taking a shower he decided to take a short nap then ride over to Buffy's apartment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Buffy stood outside on the balcony of her new apartment she couldn't help, but let her thoughts turn to Angel. She missed him terribly. Lately her desire to see him was even more intense. She had tried to move on, but no matter how hard, her heart would always belong to Angel. She could almost sensed him close by. She was all alone now that Dawn had gone off to college in Boston, and her mom moved in with her boyfriend in L.A. Willow and Tara had a place of their own about ten miles away and Anya and Xander moved. Right after they got married, Xander had gotten a promotion at work, something that they couldn't turn down. When she walked back in to her apartment, she felt the familiar feelings of loneliness. She began to walk over to her closet to pick something out for work just when the door bell rang.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Again We Meet

**ANONYMOUS**- I just received your review for this chapter it is July 26, 2004. I would have waited to address you in my next chapter (3), but I have no idea when that will be out. So, you need to keep your snotty comments out of the reviews for my story! I understand I need constructive criticism, but you are being immature. I never implied that their relationship was just about sex. I want love to be the reason they have sex you idiot. Two people such as Buffy and Angel show each other how much they love each other through having sex or as some say they are making love. I do not know who you are, but your review was simply rude.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon!

**A/n: **I made a lot of mistakes in my first chapter. First off, this is an AU fic. Tara, Anya and Joyce are alive. Also, this may be strange, but season seven still took place except they found a way to kill The First without destroying Sunnydale.

**Rated R **for language and sexual content

**Chapter 2 **

_Again We Meet_

While Angel was waiting for Buffy to answer the door he couldn't help but be nervous. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say. Before he even had time to contemplate an excuse, Buffy was at the door. She was utterly shocked and very happy to see him.

He didn't even get to say hey before she threw her arms around his neck. As she stepped back he simply said, "Hey." Buffy was still suffering from shock but not enough to not be worried.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. Angel was touched by her concern.

"Fine. Everything's fine. I just. . . Had to see you." He stated lamely. He really didn't know what else to say to her. "It has been to long since I last saw you." He said after a moment. He could not help but notice how attractive she still was as she smiled radiantly, "I'm so glad you came to see me! I have been thinking a lot about you," She continued, "Giles told me of the good news about what the sorceress did for you."

"I am so happy for you," she said.

"He told you. I wasn't sure he would."

"Why wouldn't he?" Buffy asked.

"I mean, it was good news you can stay in the sun and. . . You can't lose your soul. Those are good things, right?"

"They are. So, how have things been?" He asked.

"Good. Dawn's off at college. She was really excited about it. She loves art, and this college was perfect for her. Oh! The gang has there new lives now too, and I get to live a pretty normal life with all the new Slayers out there. I don't really have to slay much any more."

Angel couldn't help but notice she didn't sound so thrilled about the last part.

"How's your new job? Giles didn't give me many details." He asked. At the mention of her job her eyes lit up it at the one thing she still had left. "Great! I love it being a counselor. It's amazing. I still get to help people, you know, with out slaying."

Buffy continued to talk about her job, Angel was interested, but he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her body. She was wearing low cut velvet sweater that clung to every inch of her chest. He looked lower at her long legs; the skirt she was wearing was the perfect length.

"So, how are things at Wolfram and Hart?" She asked.

"Fine. It's been really good working there." He said. As Angel gave her details about his job Buffy had to admit to herself that it would be great to have a guy that would look like that forever. He looked incredibly sexy wearing his loose, red silk shirt with a few of the buttons undone. She had an incredible urge to just take him then and there. She was getting lost in her thoughts and knew she must look dazed but she really didn't care.

"Buffy, are you ok?" Angel asked.

"Huh. . . Yeah fine." Buffy said. She had this strange feeling he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Um. . . So, how is Wes-" Before she could finish her sentence, he swept her up in his arms and kissed her fiercely. It was amazing to feel his tongue against hers. To feel his hands on her body; she had missed him so much.

As Angel let his hands roam. He couldn't help to think that this was way too soon. They should stop now. He slowly pulled away much to Buffy's protest, "Angel, please don't stop!" She said breathlessly. "I need you. I've needed you for so long." She pulled him closer taking off his shirt and slowly kissing his broad muscular chest.

There was no stopping now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Review Replies: **

Blackbelthic: Thank you for letting me know about my mistakes and I may take you up on your offer to be my second beta reader. I would have sent this chapter to you, but I was in a hurry to get it posted. If you still do not mind being my beta reader I will send you chapter three.

Missy: Thank you. There will indeed be more b/a goodness.

Liz: Usually I understand I need criticism, but you were very close to flaming whether you meant to or not. Yes, I am attached to my beta reader being she is one of my closest friends. I am considering getting a second beta reader though and I will try to read over it more carefully myself. The first chapter is a little short, but keep in mind this is my first fic. I most definitely will try not to copy anybody's work, but I haven't read every single fic out there so if I accidentally use someone's idea let me know and I will try to fix it. Even though you were a bit harsh I still appreciate your advice, but next time try to be a little easier on my beta reader.

Urangel: Thankx for the review. There is more lovin' coming. Kat461: Thank you for your review and carry on I shall.

BAshipper101: Thank you for your kind words. They help me write faster and the ideas coming.

Daltonsgal: Thanks for the review and I agree about someone being too hard on my beta reader.

Mizia: Thankx. Beginning a story is kind of hard so thank you for saying you liked it, and I definitely agree; Buffy and Angel are meant to be together.

**A/n2: **It may seem like I am rushing into things, but there will be more angst and drama. I do intend to give details about there 'love session,' but I could really use some advice being I've never written anything like that before. Please R/r! Suggestions and even criticism are welcome! Please don't be too harsh though, and keep it easy on the 'beta reader,' k?

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
